


A New Adventure

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Moving, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose decide it's time to move out of the Tyler Mansion.  <br/>TentooxRose</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

"You want to do _what?"_ Jackie Tyler shrieked across the table at the Doctor and Rose.

The couple winced and the Doctor fiddled with Rose's fingers, staring at the pink polish coating her nails instead of her mother.  "We want to, you know," the Doctor huffed, aggravated.  "We want to moved out.  Get a flat."

"And why would you want to do that?" Jackie asked, arching an eyebrow rather aggressively, the Doctor thought.

"Mum, we just don't have any privacy here," Rose said calmly.  "You know, Tony... Walks in on us, and-"

Jackie held her hand up.  "Stop right there.  All you have to do is lock the door to your room.  It's really not that hard."

"Mum, he'd a whiz," Rose scratched her head, uneasy.  "If he wants in, he comes in." 

"Then I'll have a talk with him," Jackie said firmly.

The Doctor suddenly looked up from Rose's hand.  ""Do you really think that would help?!" He asked, his voice shocked.  "The kid is five, Jackie, and we, well, he's not our kid, so we have every right to move out of here and into a quiet, _private_ flat."

"We're adults," Rose added.  "I think it's up to us what we do with our living situation.  We didn't really come for your opinion, we came to tell you."

The Doctor nodded vigorously beside her and resisted the urge to snog her for what she'd said.  He often didn't have the courage to tell Jackie what he was actually feeling.  Luckily for him, he usually didn't have to.

Jackie sighed heavily.  "You know, I suppose you could take that flat that Pete rented about four blocks down."

Rose's jaw dropped.  "What?"

"You know, that flat that we rented when you were working for Torchwood before the Dimension Cannon worked."  Jackie said very casually, as if this had been mentioned before.

Rose simply stood up and pulled the Doctor to his feet.  "Get us the keys.  We'll be packing up our room."

***

Of course, because Rose was a sensible woman, they stopped off at a shop to buy the necessities for kitchen and bathroom usage before going to the flat.  She explained to the Doctor that she had been allowed to live in it, bur really only crashed there after a long day at Torchwod when she couldn't take it anymore and needed to be alone.

As a result, the flat was very empty and lonely aside for a bit double bed with a Rose-signature pink duvet on it.  The Doctor nearly laughed at the sight of it, but decided not to if he wanted any hope of being in that bed with Rose later. 

They didn't have much to unpack, because they didn't have much, and when they were through Rose still refused to call Jackie.  "She had this flat the whole time!" She raged, throwing a pot into a cupboard with way more force than was exactly necessary. 

The Doctor winced and reached out to take her hand.  "Did she tell you she sold it?" he asked, pulling her into his arms, hoping to distract her.

"Well, no," Rose admitted as he began placing slow, reverent kisses down her neck.  She cleared her throat and tried to continue.  "But she could've offered it to us the first time we complained about Tony."

"I agree," the Doctor growled against the skin of her neck before dropping down to bite her collarbone. 

She inhaled sharply and ran her fingers up into his hair.  "And if we moved in here earlier, we could've had more time, not having to rush so much when it came to... Things."

"We don't have to rush now," he replied, and leaned towards her.  She tilted her chin up for a kiss, but he dodged her and rested his chin on her shoulder and started swaying as though it was the first dance at a wedding.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, going with his movements, resting her cheek against his shoulder. 

"I'm going slow," he responded.  "The slow path, remember?  Might as well make it a pretty memorable one, don't you think?"

Rose closed her eyes and a small smile graced her face at his words.  "Yeah, I do."

They danced in their kitchen, the Doctor humming an odd little tune for them to dance to, and the humming morphed into the singing of long, melodious words. 

She touched her nose to his throat, feeling the vibrations of the words flowing through her, the heat of his skin against hers.  She loved every piece of it and her only wish, a wish she could now have, was to stay with him forever. 

She'd never heard this song before, he'd never sang it, but she knew it was Gallifreyan, and she could almost pretend by the way he sang the words so softly against her ear that they were written just for her. 

When he finished, he continued humming, pulling her even closer. 

"What does all that mean?" She asked quietly. 

"it's an old Gallifreyan love song," the Doctor replied, pressing a kiss to her neck.  "And when I say old, I mean old.  Before the Looms and Rassilon."  He pulled back to look down in her face.  "Before things like this were frowned upon."  He bent down and captured her lips in a long, slow kiss.

"Or things like this..." He murmured against her lips before lifting her up so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked them towards the bedroom.  He laid her on the pink duvet and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Or things like this?" She asked, pulling him over her on the bed. 

He smiled and shrugged off his jacket before bracing himself over her.  "I can think of a few more things."

***

Rose lay tracing his chest with her fingertips, snuggling closer to him under the duvet for as much warmth as possible.  "The last time I was in this bedroom," she said quietly, "I was crying my eyes out cause I thought the Dimension Cannon would never work, and I'd never see you again."

The Doctor kissed the top of her head.  "I plan to erase every one of those memories, Rose Tyler.  Any tear," he brushed his fingers along her cheekbone, "Any lurch of that precious heart," the pads of his fingers reached the left side of her chest, just under her collarbone.  "And any feeling of being cold and alone," He threw his leg over hers and drew her closer to him, nuzzling her neck. 

"Because this is our new adventure, Rose Tyler, and it is not going to be sad." 


End file.
